Board-tans/u
/u/ - Yuri Board created sometime prior to August, 2004 (exact date missing). The Twins There is a rule on /u/ that forbids pics of men being posted and encourages that all pics contain at least two female characters. Because of this rule, /u/-tan is represented by a pair of fraternal female twins. Both of them attend an all girls Catholic school and wear armbands with a "/u/" printed on them. Lily Lily has long blonde hair and acts like a proper young lady, always keeping her uniform in pristine condition. Younger students look up to her, but most keep their distance. Their idol is a cool beauty that is to be observed from afar and never approached. Those who break this rule discover that the facade of a proper young maiden hides the mind of a devious pervert, who will happily whisk any cute girls away into her room for various activities. President of the Girl's Club, an unofficial club for individuals who prefer interpersonal relationships of romantic nature between members of the feminine gender. She's in charge of setting up meetings and hosting events for the other clubs; as all members of the Girl's Club are powerful opponents, they are viewed as excellent training partners or recruitment opportunities for the nationals. Shizuka Shizuka is a tomboy who keeps her purple hair short because of her love of sports, which she excels at all types of. Her favorite sports include archery, karate, kendo, and soccer. She's much more likely to be openly hostile than her sister is; she believes that someone is always attacking her or attempting to steal away one of her crushes, even if no one else is around. Despite this, her approach to romance is far more innocent then her sister's; she always stutters and blushes during a confession, but very rarely will she venture farther than holding hands underneath the cherry blossoms. Shizuka is head of the Girl's Club's sports division, so she assists with all the sports teams' training and will even substitute if a player is unable to play. When she first entered high school all of the teams tried to recruit her, but her sister was quick to encourage her to join the Girl’s Club. Powers Both sisters sport mystical eye-wear. Lily has a pair of reading glasses (though it's known the only books she reads are written by authors such as Sarah Waters and Radclyffe Hall) and Shizuka has her lucky sports goggles. These allow them to activate their yuri vision, turning even the straightest girls into hardcore lesbian couples, at least in their minds anyway. They also have the ability to fuse or summon (it's not clear which) "Yuu-senpai", which is based on an alternate version of /u/-tan's design proposed during the twins' creation. She sports short red hair and has yuri goggles permanently affixed to her head. She is supposedly much stronger than either of them on their own. Relationships The /u/ twins' main relationship is with each other. They were separated at birth and brought back together in high school, Lily grew up in France and Shizuka was raised in Japan. This has caused them to quarrel often since Lily believes that all cute girls should be enjoyed, while Shizuka argues that only Japanese girls posses true beauty. Regardless, they show no signs of splitting. In general, the twins enjoy observing (stalking) cute or attractive girls, and ignore men. If a male attempts to approach one of their chosen, Shizuka is likely to lash out while Lily will try to calm her, though Shizuka often ignores her. On the other hand, if a female approaches one of their haremettes, they will often be encouraged because second only to the twins' desire for each other is their desire to be surrounded by loving lesbian couples. The /u/ twins enjoy other female-centric boards, but never for long periods of time, especially Shizuka. /a/ and /u/ have gotten into multiple fights over other girls, leaving /u/ with deep feelings of distrust towards /a/. They are not aware of /a/'s true gender and are confused as to why they feel no attraction towards "her". /v/ is often accidentally walking into /u/'s house, drunk, mistaking it for his own, and immediately begins talking about video games. /u/ is generally okay with this, and reminds /v/ this is not his house, before steering the conversation towards lesbian friendly games. Lily enjoys sharing an occasional cup of tea with /co/ and the other western content boards, but Shizuka insists that they are out to turn all lesbians straight, they frequently argue over this. They treat /c/ like a little sister, but the extent of this relationship is currently unknown. They have an on-and-off rivalry with /y/, which sometimes resembles belligerent sexual tension, even though there's nothing sexual about it at all. They have a deep loathing towards /d/. Category:Board-tans